Poison Heal
by TheMagica LNJ Luies
Summary: Princess Rosalia learns that her father is being poisoned. So what will Rosalia do? Read more to find out A/N: This story is not 1984 sorry


"Princess, princess? Are you listening?" question the elder. A girl is fancy cloth look up from the book she was reading. "Hm, Dreamy?" said the princess. The elder named Dreamy look at her with an irritable face. The princess was puzzle with elder looking at her. "Princess, your father King Dreamhuns request you," said Dreamy. The Princess look down and close the book. The pages of the book fly closed and the smell of paper and ink hit the nose of the princess. Dreamy took the book it was called "Healing and Poisoning". The old elder question herself why the princess was reading this old book, but the quite princess left without her asking the princess.

The princess was gracefully walk through the castle halls. The princess was smelling today lunch and hearing the sound of guards' armor clicking together. The castle halls had an old feel to it, history was made in these halls. The princess's shoes were making a clicking sound on the cold hard stone floor. The halls had paintings of the past kings and queens, and the princess's mother and father. A tire roll down her face. She quickly looks away, knowing she'll be a mess before she sees her father. And that's the last thing she wants her father to worry about.

A fancy door with a gold crown plate on it. The princess looks at the door and quietly knock the very fancy door. A person with a middle age man voice reply" Who's there?" "It's Rosalia, father," said the princess named Rosalia. There was a long pause and then there was heavy footstep coming to the door. The door slowly open. A man in his 30s, with blonde hair with some gray, eyes the color of Japanese indigo, and skin pale but there are some darker areas.

"Oh Rosalia, I been meaning to talk to you about something. Please come in" told the father. Rosalia made her way into the room. The room had the smell of the ocean was there with them. The book was overwhelming the cherry wood desk. One painting hangs over a small fireplace, but without a fire. The painting had Rosalia's grandparents and her father on the stone wall above the fireplace. There was a table with a glass tea set. The tea set had steam coming out of the Mughal green teapot. Rosalia took a sit on the shadow blue chair. While her father was pouring the Mughal green teapot into the fancy teacup.

After Rosalia's father was done pouring tea her and himself. Rosalia looks around for the old painting of her mother and father, but the painting was gone. Rosalia stop looking and look at her teacup, still steaming. Her father was stirring his tea, then he looks at her with his Japanese indigo eyes. The eye of her father was sad and lost it pretty color they once had. "Rosalia, there is something bothering me." said sadly Rosalia's father. Rosalia looks at her father. "And that is?" ask Rosalia. "Well, Dreamy has been reporting that you are trying to understanding healing and poisoning," worry the father.

Rosalia's eyes widen. Her heart was going faster than time. Her hands were getting sweaty. Her worry father looks at her with scared eyes. "F-f-f-father it's not what you think. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I just worried about you. I have a feeling that your being poisoning " explain Rosalia while panicking.

Rosalia's father looks at the panicking princess. His face softens and his Japanese indigo eye with sadness crying out to her. "Rosalia, why do you think that way?" question the sad father. Rosalia looks at the Japanese purple ground. The words were running around, try their best to stay in one spot. Finally, she spoke " Father, after mother's um living in a better place. The court has been very mad at you for not doing to help her," " The court! Mad at me?!" puzzle the father. "Well, that's what Miss Nightowl told me. She thinks someone wants you gone" told her father.

Rosalia's father sigh and got up. He looks at his lovely daughter. "Rosalia, please don't worry I'm fine please put this to rest." sighed her father. Rosalia didn't say anything, she started to walk away from her father. The old door open like a cat crying for help, then it closes like nothing happen in the king's room.

Rosalia was slowly made her way to Windy Dream Plains. Rosalia knew there was someone to help her father. This person had many skills in all the magic in the world. Rosalia hopes no she knows her friend will help her.

The air in Windy Dream Plains was sweat, the leaves were shining from water fell on them, and the trees sway in the wind. Sounds of children playing in the plains, laughing, yell, and running around. Rosalia loves seeing the people of the Dream Kingdom happy and free. Rosalia wishes her mother was here and watching all the wonderful place.

Rosalia started to dashing. She remembers that time was running by. If her father is poison, then there will be a time to for the poison to kill him. She didn't want to lose him too. Rosalia was never grown up with a mother. She never knew why but no one wants to tell her.

Finally, a small house with light blue and snowbell white flower was around it. There was a small girl outside the house was reading a thick book. "MIZIT!" yell Rosalia from afar. The girl that was reading look up. Rosalia was running like the little devil was after her. She was out of breath from running. The girl put the thick book down and went inside the small house. She came back with a cold cup of water for Rosalia.

"Rosalia, you need to slow down, or you going to get hurt!" scolded the girl. Rosalia kindly takes the cup of water from the girl. After, taking the drink she replies"Well I need your help with something," The girl sigh and took the cup. "Well, I'm going inside. We can talk why you need my help." sigh the girl.

The two girls went inside the small house. The smell of warm bread and warm cookies candles. There was a small wooden table in the middle of the room. The walls had some shelves full of cookbooks or just some painting of people on the walls. The girl pulls out some chairs. "Sorry about the mess. My mother was making bread and she left in a flash because she was late for a house party friends of her's. So while she's gone I'm cleaning up" said the girl with little joy in her voice. Rosalia eyebrow rise. "You want help with cleaning up?" ask Rosalia. The girl shakes her head no. "Anyway want do you need help with?" asked the girl. "Well Mizit, I think my father is being poisoned. I'm not sure if he is or not." sigh Rosalia. The girl named Mizit close her sky blue eyes and open them. " Sure I'll help you out." sigh Mizit

A few days past the two girls were planning for a good time for Mizit to help to see if the king was poisoned. There was a day that Mizit was able. " Are you sure you can find out?" ask Rosalia. Mizit sigh and roll her eyes " Yes, I'm sure. I just have to be like 5ft away or be touching skin, Rosalia," The two girls head to the library. The smell of ink and paper what their nose meet. Mizit when heading to the spot that they both knew Mizit will be close to Rosalia's father. The area that was near a small desk where Rosalia and her father mostly sit at. Mizit was behind a bookshelf, most people can't see her behind it.

Rosalia's father walks in and heads to the small desk made of oak wood. Dreamy the elder was right behind him. " Your highness you think Miss Nightowl we should still have her on the court. She young and mostly too shy to tell her thoughts." explain the elder. The king heavily sighs "Dreamy, I'm sure if we have Miss Nightowl on the court. She a very kind to the other court members." Mizit was listening to the conversation between the king and the elder. Mizit was ready for what they were planning for. She places her small hands on the cold hard ground.

Invisible little lavender gray vines grew on the ground. The lost vines was trying to make their way to the king. The vines stop and it was touching skin, a nice warm glow from the vines. Mizi knew it works and she was feeling all kind of items in the bloodstream, wave messages to and from the brain to the body, and she found it. A huge amount of poison, Mizit start recall her lavender gray vines back to her. Then once the lavender gray vine left, her brain started to break down what kind of poison. Then it hit her, it was nicotine poison.

"Rosalia, your right," said a worry Mizit. "So I was right. Is there anything else?" says Rosalia. Mizit turn in a full circle. "Well yes, the poison is nicotine and it mostly can hurt people by being in the food, and if I'm right and we don't find something to stop the poison your father might die." said sadly Mizit. Rosalia look at Mizit " Can you heal him?" pleased Rosalia " Sadly no, but if we can find the person who did this. Then I'll be able to stop the poison, but Rosalia you only have three months or less. It's mostly how much the poison is being given." warn Mizit. Rosalia nod and starts to leave. " Rosalia, what do you think you're doing?" said Mizit. "I'm going to find the person who did this." proudly said, Rosalia. Mizit sigh happy " Well I'm coming to help. Anyway, you did say that one of the court members are doing. So let's start there." explain Mizit.

The two girls are starting to look for person who dares to poison the king. Most of the court members were not lying or hiding anything. Even Mizit made sure of that, she made the court members to hold her hand. She where say that they are lying or telling truth. The finally five off in other kingdom and will not be back in a one month.

"Agh man I'm tired." cried Mizit. She just fell to the sofa bed. Rosalia giggles a little. Knowing Mizit once she out, she's out for good. "Sweet dreams Mizit" cheerfully say, Rosalia. Mizit didn't say anything, just laying there sleeping. Rosalia walks toward her window. Outside the bird were singing happily, the wind was blowing lovely for a kite to be a bird, flowers blooming, and the look of the wonderful through her window. Rosalia whisper something to herself " I wish people were like this mean to others"

A month past, finally! The two girls finally to ask the rest of the court. Time was ticking and the last person they needed to ask. Mark Dreamer, the father of Emder Dreamer or Realm. Emder was married to Dreamhuns Realm. After a while, Emder was having a child, but sadly Emder dies while at birth. After that, the Dreamers was very mad at the King for not do anything to stop that from happening.

"Rosalia, are you sure we'll be able to get Mark Dreamer tell us or not?" ask Mizit. Rosalia shrug. The two girls were heading to the house of the Dreamers. The house was very nice with light shades of blue and white together. The door was frozen blue and the door handle was white as snow. Rosalia knocks the door. Mizit and her were hoping he will be there. A lady answered the door. She looks to be in her mid-30s or 20s, her pale skin tells you she needs more sun, her white hair sway left to right, and her eyes were gray. "Hello, I'm Rosalia and this is my friend Mizit. We are here to ask Mark Dreamer some questions" The lady took a while to answer the girls. " Oh yes you can, but please make it quick. We will be having dinner party and we need to get ready." explain the lady. Both girls nod and enter the home.

A male was sitting in an oak wood chair while reading the newspaper. "Mark these lovely girls need you for something." said the lady's voice was sweet. The man looks up from the newspapers and sigh. The man stood up. He was wearing a rich black court coat, midnight green pants, and black boots. His hair was a nice shade of brown and eyes of sky blue. "What do you two need fro-" He stops and found himself with Rosalia. "My Princess why are you here with her." Pointing Mizit. Mizit never like it when people do that even tho she just a girl with a friend.

Rosalia sigh heavily" Grandfather this something I need to ask you, but you have to let my friend here hold your hand." "Why do you need me to hold HER hand!" Mark raise his voice. Rosalia looks at Mizit. Mizit not going to let this man be rude to herself. She was going to say something but Rosalia spoke first" Grandfather, we just need to know if we can trust what you say." Mark give Mizit the look of the devil and took her hand. A sharp pain started in Mizit's hand. Rosalia notices that she was in pain. "Grandfather please stop hurting Mizit." kindy spoke Rosalia.

Mark lose his grip on Mizit's hands. Rosalia took a deep breath and started "Mark Dreamer your part of the court and follow everything the king said. We believe that you are the one who is poisoning the king." Mark didn't flinch. "We found out that he was poison was nicotine. The poison that can be hurt people who drink or eat the poison food or drink." Mark still didn't flinch. Mizit gives Rosalia the code to ask them it was them. " Did you Mark Dreamer poison the king?" ask Rosalia. Mark start playing his hand "Princess Rosalia why should I poison the king. He's a kind and fair ruler." was he lying or telling the truth.

Mizit lets go of his hand. The two girl thank him for his time and left. Rosalia and Mizit started to walk to Mizit's little houses. The trees were swaying in the wind and leaves were falling. When they got to the house Mizit look at Rosalia"Rosalia, I think we found the person who is poison the king." sigh Mizit. " Who?" question Rosalia. Mizit looks at her dead in the eye. " It's Mark Dreamer."

" How do you know?" ask Rosalia. " Well you know I can sense items from afar." told Mizit " Yeah?" question Rosalia "Well I knew he was lying. I can feel the brain panicking and the heart started to pick up its rate. Plus I was sensing the poison making in the house." Rosalia question why Mark Dreamer, her grandfather, his son-in-law.

Mizit saw that Rosalia was looked upset. " Hey Rosalia doesn't worry maybe I'll try to make antidote soon as I can." sigh Mizit. Rosalia's face brightens up. Mizit giggles a little" I just need to take the poison and boom antidote." " How long will it take to make it?" ask Rosalia. Mizit pauses and closes her eyes.

"Well by my way of making antidote will take is four to three weeks, but that is if I'm being bug." explain Mizit. " But don't worry I'll get going now." Mizit looks at Rosalia and smile. Mizit dash inside the house. Rosalia sigh hoping this plan of their works. The upset princess look at the pretty blue sky. She was thinking of all the thing she and her father did together.

" _Daddy, are sure it's safe. You know the while cold stuff?" ask a small child. The father looks at her and laugh. " Sweetheart it's safe. See" the father was playing in the white cold stuff. "Ok I trust you." the child got off some sled that the child was on. The child jumps into the white cold stuff. " Daddy what is this cold stuff called?" ask the child. The father picks the child up. " Rosalia, it's called snow. It comes when it gets very cold."_

"PRINCESS!" yell from afar. The princess was sitting on the green grass. The person who was calling for her was there, with the princess. This person was out of breath. "Hm?" answer Rosalia. " *huff* Princess, *huff* your father *huff* he asks to see you." after the person said that. She was off, running like no one care. Rosalia never runs like this before, but the thoughts run through her head. Telling her to get there faster than ever. She started to remember that the poison deadline is coming closer than it was.

Rosalia was almost there. The picture of the castle was coming to the view. Tires were flying from her face. Thoughts were starting to tell her. " You might lose him. He is dying and he doesn't know." those thoughts were making her dash even far, but her tried legs given in. The worry princess fell to the ground. She didn't care that she fell. The only thing she cares was her fathers will being.

Rosalia's father was outside the castle's opening. "Your Highness, please don't leave the castle." told a guard. The king sigh" I'm sorry but there is something I need to do. Now please allow me through." The guards sigh and allow the king through. The king started to head out. When a person he knows very well not that far on the ground.

The king started to dash to that person. The person was trying to get up but fell again. When the person tries again to get up, but instead of falling. The king catches the person in time. The person breathing was very heavy, like they run around the world and back. While the king helps the person up on their feet. "Are you ok sweety?" asked the king. The person sighs " I'm fine thank you father." said the person. The king was puzzled why was she on the ground. " Rosalia, what happen?" questions the king.

" Well father, I was told that you wanted to see me, and I didn't want to make you wait for me. So I ran fast as I can," said Rosalia. "Oh, I didn't know you like running." joke the king. " Father! Not funny." softly yelled Rosalia " I'm sorry." replied the king. "Anyway why do you need to talk to me about?" ask Rosalia " Oh yes do need to talk to you. It's about the crown. You know when I die or when the crown is passed down to you. We are going to need to get you ready for being a leader." explain the king. Rosalia looks down then look up at her father. The only thing she said before walk back to the castle was "Ok"

Many days past and go. Mizit mostly keeps Rosalia up to date of the antidote. Rosalia starts to put a plan how to bring Mark Dreamer down. The plan was to tell her father and see what happen. So Rosalia came running to the door of her father's room. She knocks on the door hoping that his there. No answer. She tries again, and still no answer. "Rosalia!" yelled someone. Rosalia didn't answer, but she still knocks on the door. The person that was calling her name was still calling her name. Rosalia was replying to the person. She still knocking on the door. The person finally gets to Rosalia. " Rosalia, thank the dreams your here. I have the antidote done. Here" said the person. She pulls out a small bottle the size of middle size rock. "Wow, that's the antidote Mizit,?" question Rosalia. " Yep it is it was hard but it's done. Now where you and your father are having tea put it in his cup when he's not looking, " said Mizit. Rosalia nod and grab the antidote. Mizit didn't leave Rosalia side. " Hey, Mizit do you know where is my father?" ask Rosalia.

Mizit closes her eyes and starts looking. After what felt like hours, she opens her eyes and with a darkened face. "Mizit?" worry Rosalia. " He's in that room. The one you were knocking," said Mizit darkly. Before Rosalia and Mizit open the door " Father, I'm coming in." They slowly open the door.

To Mizit and Rosalia shock when they open the door. The room was dark and cold. There was no life in the room. Mizit stays at the door. Rosalia walks in the cold empty room. She made her way to the bed. Where there was someone in the bed. Someone sleeping or dead? Rosalia was at the bed, slowly trying to wake up her father. "Father wake up. Please wake up." pleased Rosalia. Rosalia tries and tries again and again. Mizit was shaking her hand sadly. They were too late. The king was dead, and Mark Dreamer won.


End file.
